


Other People by Amber Liu

by UriUjiWorm



Category: Amber Liu - Fandom, Henry Lau - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriUjiWorm/pseuds/UriUjiWorm
Summary: Amber released her new song that made everyone shook.But there's one person who is not happy about it .
Relationships: Henry Lau/Amber Liu
Kudos: 2





	Other People by Amber Liu

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy,this is my first time posting a story and I will probably make everyone cringe but I will still try.Also english is not my first language,you know the drill.Hope you all will enjoy this,If anyone would even read this story.

November 6, 2019.

Amber released her latest song.She was excited and at the same time,nervous on how people will react to it.There was a reason why she is very nervous because on this video well she participated _like she always does_ but in this one she did something that will probably shock her fans,that' what she thinks.The moments she clicked the upload button,her heart raced like literally.

After a few hours,everyone commented and reacted to her music video.Her friends and of course her fans,they were congratulating her and saying very _embarassing_ things but Amber was thankful and happy.Even though she was happy,she was also feeling like something will happen.

There was one person who did not contacted Amber after she released the video.She keep looking at her phone,it's been almost two weeks after she released the video and today she posted the video of her friends reacting to it.One person's name keep coming up from the comments section and in social medias, _Henry_.She already expected this to happen because everyone knew that the two of them is very close to each other _like siblings_.Even if she wanted to answer them,she really can't because the said boy haven't contacted her for two week,TWO weeks.

Her friends looked at her.

"Hey,is something wrong?"She shaked her head.

"Uh....just waiting for someone"And she hold up her phone and shaked it.Her friends nodded.Mike approached her and sat next to her.

"Don't you want to celebrated?"

"Its okay,Mike."

"Its Henry isn't it?"Amber looked at Mike straight in the eyes and she just nodded."Knew something was going with the two of you.But it seems like the others don't know."Mike turned to their friends who is laughing and having the time of their life.

"They never asked and also it's not like we dated 'officially'.It just happened naturally."Mike smiled,teasing Amber."Okay stop,you're so gross."Mike laughed.

"Don't mind me,what you should do is apologise to you 'boyfriend' because I think you just upset him.Big time."Mike smiled again.

"I know and I'm already trying."Amber made him looked at her phone which showed her teaxts to Henry which is just seen without even replies.

"Uh...you're in big trouble.I'm sorry."Mike looked at Amber with pity and she just rolled her eyes.Suddenly her phone vibrated.

_I'm on my way to your house_

"Why?"Amber showed him Henry's text."Well,you should go."He turned to their friends."Hey.Amber's going home."

"Oh,okay.Take care."Everyone bid their goodbyes while Amber hurriedly took her things and went to her car.

"What's wrong with her."They just shook their heads and continued what they were doing

Thankfully her friend's house is just a 10 minute drive from her house so she immediately arrived.She cleaned her house,slightly 'cause it's already clean and then she waited for Henry to arrive.She watched some tv show while waiting when suddenly she the sound of someone opening her door,she looked at it waiting for Henry.

Henry walked in with his cute smile but you can clearly see that he is tired.

"Hey."Amber kissed him and hugged him when they parted Henry looked at her and she smiled.

"I'm still mad at you so don't smile at me."Henry plopped on Amber's sofa and the said girl just smiled fondly at him.Henry glared at her."Won't you apologise."Amber just shrugged and then sat beside him.

"Okay,I'm sorry but I already told you about the kiss."Henry sat up,exasperated at what he heard.

"Yeah you did !But you did not tell me what kind of kiss it will be."Henry said with exaggerated hand motions,Amber just laughed. _He's cute ,_ She thought."Is there anything funny with this situation,Amber Josephine Liu?"

"Don't tell me you enjoyed that kiss?"Henry looked at her while Amber just laughed and shaked her head.

"Okay.I did not enjoy kissing Mike.You know that I only kissing you."She winked that made Henry frown.

"You're being gross and you hate me when I do the same thing."She went closer to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry.It's for work,you know if only you were during that time,I would ask you to do the scene with me."Henry cupped her face while she's still hugging him.

"Really?"She nodded and Henry kissed her,this time longer that she did when he arrived."Okay you are forgiven."They continued hugging while watching the show.

For a few hours they just cuddled with each other whil watching some movies.Henry will be staying for a few days and he plan to spend those with Amber.Which was ruin because she said she is preparing to release a new song and that she will be busy by doing so she won't be able to spend time with Henry.

"So that means I have to spend those days alone?"Amber mouthed 'sorry'.

"Or you can spend it with our friends and I promise we will go to a date."

"When would that be?"

"Well,not tomorrow but the next day we can."Amber smiled waiting for Henry's response.

"Okay fine."

"It's a win win situation."Amber moved her eyebrows and Henry smiled.

"Let's just sleep,Amber."She nodded and they went to the bedroom.Don't think dirty because they really just slept.

The next morning Henry woke up without Amber beside him,he frown but immediately remembered that she have some things to do.He stood up and then went to the kitchen and there he found a note from Amber. _Hey I cooked breakfast,you can eat it and it is edible.I immediately went to record the song so we will end quickly and I get to spend some time with you,Love you._

 _"_ Love you too"Henry mumbled to himself and went to eat breakfast.

Henry enjoyed his morning and then he prepared to go out and meet his friends.They spend the whole afternoon catching up with each other and Henry telling them some stupid stories.When suddenly they asked him where he is staying.

"I'm staying with Amber."He smiled at them ,his friends looked at each other and smiled.

"You know,you and Amber looked good together."Henry coughed ,shocked at what he heard.It's not really new because even before they keep teasing him with Amber.

"We do?"Henry knew he said something stupid when they both stopped smiling and looked at him."I mean....all of you keep saying that so.."He looked at them.

"I knew it!"Henry facepalmed."I told you they are going out!"He slapped the other one.

"Dammit you won."He took some cash on his wallet and gave it to Ivan.(Author:I made up this name hehe )

"You all won't believe me.I told you they started going out two years ago."

"wait,what?!'Henry looked at him,waiting for his explanation.

"Well the aura between the two fo you changed when we gathered exactly two years ago.So I kept telling them that I think the two of are finally going out.But!they won't even believe me,every single time.So the two of us made a bet if you and Amber are really together."

"I can't believe this."

"Me too."John said , and Ivan nodded but Henry laughed."But why are you two hiding it?didn't you said that you want date openly?"John looked at him curiously.

"I mean you all,never asked and we haven't talked about it so yeah..."The two looked at hime like he was weird.

"So you would not tell anyone if no one ask you?what if we didnt ask for 10 years or more."

"Okay you're exaggerating.Honestly it all happened naturally,I know you wont understand but we didn't say to each other that 'hey we're dating'.It just felt like it."The two rolled their eyes.

"We get you,Henry.We're just curious ,you know?"John nodded at that.

"And also concerned because of what Amber's fans are saying like how they think Mike and Amber looked good together and they hope that the two are really dating."John sipped his drink after saying all of that and Henry did his famous shocked face or whatever you want to call it.

"They're saying that?"John nodded and even though Ivan was not so sure he just did the same."That is too much."

"Yeah."Ivan said though he was not so sure.

"You should go and discuss with Amber.A really long discussion."With that Henry said goodbye and went home.

"Did the fans really said that?"Ivan turned to John.

"I don't know,they're not my fans."

"Then why did you said that?"

"Because I want Henry to protect his relationship."Ivan just sahked his head but still smiled.He want to tell everyone that the two is finally going out but that is something that should be done by the two of them,not him.

Henry does not how he felt when he heard those words coming out from John's mouth.He really love Amber and he admit that he is the jealous type so when he watched the music video,he was upset and also mad but he know he can't beacuse his girlfriend is a professional singer and that is part of her work.So he decided to ignore Amber and let himself cool down.And now after hearing that Amber's fans said those,he felt betrayed.They were the ones who kept saying he looked good with Amber and honestly he would prefer them shipping Amber with Krystal because it is impossible to happen but with Mike, he is not so sure.

He didn't check if John was saying the truth,he wants to hear it from Amber which he found out later on was stupid.But he thinks that this talk will be a good thing to the both of them.Amber did say that she would come home in the evening so henry killed the time by watching movies and what not.When it was already dark,well obviously,the dor opened and Henry excitedly went to the door.He watched as Amber removed her shoes and looked at him weirdly.

"What do you want?"Amber said casually while walking to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"We need to talk,like right now."Henry sat on kitchen table and a few second later Amber sat infront of him with her glass of water.

"Did your John told you something weird again?"Amber found out that she is right when Henry suddely avoided her eyes.

"Well it's not so serious.I'm just sensitive because of your music video and I haven't move on."

"So what is it?"

"Well he said people is shipping you with that guy Mike or Michael."

"That's all."Amber chuckled."You really are being sensitive."Suddenly Henry looked serious like this was not a joking manner ,Amber braced herself with what is going to heppen.Even though the problem is pretty petty for her,maybe its not for Henry.

"Well I wouldn't be if everyone was aware of our relationship."She looked at Henry who is staring intently at her."I want to tell everyone about our relationshio.It's been two years and I know we are not hiding anything but I want to announce it and be able to tell everyone how wonderful you are."She took his hand and intertwined it with hers.

"I-"

"Will you say no?"Amber laughed,

"Why would I say No?I wanted you to bring this topic out for a long time now.I thought you wanted to keep our relationship between us."

"No!"

"I know,I just you never said anythin.And I was thinking that you were being careful and everything or you're still new with our relationship because we announced to everyone that we just see each other as friends."Henry smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I never brought it up and I just want you to know that I will never regret dating you.Im very happy and proud that you're my girlfriend."They both kissed."Im even thinking of introducing you to my family as my girlfriend and not just a friend.I want thme to know that I have an amazing girlfriend."

"Henry,you're being gross like really gross."They both laughed.

Later on ,they found themselves wrapped with blankets while hugging each other.Just like yesterday they are watching movies and also they are talking about their schedule and how tomorrow would be Henry's last day with her.They ended the night with sweet talks which was weird and gross for the both of them but they actually enjoyed it.And lastly they kissed as goodnight to each other.

Morning came early and really early for the couple.They felt like they just blinked and suddenly it's already morning,they immediately prepared to go out and decided that they will eat outside because it'sa a bother to cook,according to the both of them.It was a fun and enjoyable morning ,they talked about the things they haven't talked about the lasst two nights.Henry told stories about his experience as he perform again as a cast of Begin Again and he also talked about the variety shows that he went to and guested while Amber talked about music.Finally,Amber talked about the kissing scene with Mike without worrying of upseting Henry.After that they really went on a date,going around the city and enjoying the tourist spots.Even though they already went to it with their friends and the two of them alone , they still it's special because now they're not just friends like they always said to other people.Henry enjoyed making fun of Amber which she did too,making harsh remarks and everything.The both of them were smiling the whole day.

Some fans did recognise them and followed them,some asked for a picture and they gladly took a selfie with the said person.Their fans even teased them that they're in a date and Henry gladly said that they are in a date which the fan took as a joke and laughed,him and Amber just shrugged and smiled.Through out the day,Henry took pictures of the scenery and of course his pretty girlfriend.Its all candid photos of her laughing or smiling,some are just her looking at her of eating food.They also took selcaas together and asked someone to take a picture of the two of them.Thankfully their fans only stayed for a while or they will be shocked to see Henry kissing Amber on the cheek,or maybe they will think that its just a joke beacuse tehy know how close the two are with each other.

When Henry looked at the time,he knew he have to go and also because his manager texted him that he shouldn't be late for their flight.

"I think I have to go."Amber looked at him sadly and with her eyes looking at him,asking for him to stay."I'll just visit again sometime."

"Okay but don't forget to call me and I know you won'y forget to video chat me."Henry smiled and went with Amber to where he parked her car."Did you tell him to pick you up here?"Henry nodded and watched as Amber opened the car door and sat on it.He waited for Amber to wear her seatbelt and he closed the door and Amber opened the window.

"Drive safely . I'll call you when I arrive in Korea.I love you."Henry leaned waiting for Amber to kiss him.

"gross."Henry glared at her."Sorry,I love you."They kissed and after that Amber left.Henry waited for his manager to arrive.

Henry's manager asked him about Amber and Henry gladly answered all of them,his manager even teased him and he just laughed but he didn't deny it.

"Hyung,at this point I will think that the two of you are together."His manager glanced at him and he smiled.

"Well we are."Henry looked into his phone and texted Amber,saying that he's on the way to the airport.He looked up when he felt that the car stopped."What's wrong."

"Hyung,you just said that you and Amber are together."Henry nodded."You're telling me this as if its just a simple thing like telling me that you are eating lunch."

"Well it is simple.Me and Amber are together.The end,simple as that."

"Wow."

"Can you continue driving now?We don't want to be late for our flight."

"I can't believe you."

Throughout their drive to the airport,even when they're inside the plane his manager kept asking about Amber like when did they started going out or what do they call each other stuff like that and everytime that Henry asnwers him he would make exclamations that make Henry laugh.Thankfully in the middle of their ride to korea his manager got tired adn stopped bugging him and the two of them slept.It was a really long flight and Henry just slept throught his flight that when he arrived in Seoul he forgot that he just came from America.

"Hyung what will you do?"His manager asked as they walked to meet his other manager who is picking them up.

"I don't know ,maybe rest.Well I already rested on the plane but I want more."His manager suddenly facepalmed

"That's not what I mean,I mean what about Amber and you're relationship."

"Ah....it's fine."

"Am I the only one who knows?"He looked excited as he asked Henry but Henry flatly said No.

"Jiseok hyung already knew,well he asked a month after me and Amber started going out.I guess because he was really quick to catch on."

"And here I thought I was the only who knew.How about your friends?"

"They didn't asked about it so I haven't told anyone."

"And you've been together for two years now and you two didn't tell anyone about it."

"Hey Amber said two years are not even a long time.Atleast we will be telling them and it's not like we married without telling anyone so it's not that a big deal."

"If that is what you think then fine."

They silently walked to the car that was waiting for them and the moment that they entered the car ,his younger manager asked Jiseok about everything that they knew.They still asked about Henry about mostly he was out of the conversation even though his love life is their topic.He just scrolled through twitter and SNS.He already told Amber that he already arrived and she just okay and talked abut her song.

The moment he arrived to his house,He plopped down to his couch and then opened the tv.His managers casually walked to his kitchen to prepare something to eat after cooking they all eat together and talked about his schedules and just random things,mostly he asked them about their life you know casual conversation with friends because he sees them as his friends and not just his managers.They also watched some variety shows and even watched 'I live Alone' but gave up beacuse they say they've been watching it too much.When the clock he hit 7 his managers said goodbye to him to go home and he send them off.He killed the time by scrolling through his SNS and then he prepared to sleep after posting his pictures with Amber.

The next morning Henry woke up with his managers making a scene and telling him that he is really crazy.His company apparently wanted to talk to him and then he checked his phone to see a hundred message from his friends.Some saying _'why didn't you tell me?I thought we were friends.'_ but it was mostly congratulating him he decided not to reply but he did saw texts from his mother who said that they want to talk to him and even his sister texted him.

"Henry stand up and explain to us why you posted that?"Jiseok crossed his arms while Henry sat up and looked at his two manager,he just laughed still feeling like he want to sleep.

"Hyung! It's not time for you to laugh.Explain this!"They showed him the post that he uploaded on his SNS before he slept last night with the long caption that made ruckus.

"It's the pictures I took when Amber and I went on a date."He smiled and sleepily looked at his managers."Its not a big deal,its just pictures of my girlfriend."He grinned then he stood up to get something to drink.

"I can't believe you."They both sighed and just sat down on the couch.

"Well its not like it made a negative impact is it?It just shocked everyone but they will not say anything bad , I think they will even be happy for us."He shrugged as he prepare to eat breakfast.

His manager did not say anything because even if they reacted like that what Henry said was true.Netizens were shocked and freely expressed it but everyone was congratulating the couple,some fans even said that they predicted that this will happen.Other fans were making it as a joke and some are saying that they will be the best couple.That is why they can't really get mad at Henry,they are just taken aback of Henry doing something without telling other people but they were not mad because it actually made people notice the two especially Henry.

Meanwhile with Amber even though there was a time difference she saw what Henry posted and everyone reacted the same to her.They were upset because she didn't tell them especially Ailee who immediately called her and talked for a good one hour.Her company also said that they want to talk to her and even though her friends are saying that tehy might scold her,she doesn't feel nervous at all.Honestly she felt happy that everyone finally know.

She saw the reaction of her fans on twitter who kept mentioning her.She just read it and laughed because her fans are really hilarious.She didn't forget to comment on Henry's post with a solid _'gross',_ that made everyone find the post funny.She even saw some memes about it,saying that Henry probably always get dissed by Amber which was true and they said Henry probably couldn't even kiss her without getting dissed and that was a lie because Amber honestly like when Henry act clingy to her and well Henry also love it when she does that.

Henry called her before she can sleep and they talked for two hours , he told her how people are reacting and both of them continued laughing about their friends' reaction.Some of their friends commented on his post and kept making fun of the two.Amber told him how she feels like she would get scolded and that she is fully prepared for it.Even though they didn't want to hang up they knew they have to so they said their goodnights,well Amber is the only one who is going to sleep but she still said goodnight to Henry.

Amber was not wrong because her boss did scolded her but it was not a bad scold more like telling her about relationship stuff which she already knew and her boss seems like is just wanting to know the gossip so she gladly told her story,their story.She left the office smiling and she didn't forget to say it to Henry and she actually was laughing when she thought about it.

After that everything went back to normal,the only thing that changed is Amber and Henry's relationship.The two post about missing each other,mostly on ig stories and fans would record those and spreead it.Sometimes when they have time they meet with each other but when they can't they just video chat each other.Henry would call Amber everyday even when he is filming so Amber would appear on tv sometimes she knew and often time she didn't and she complain about it every single time when there are no cameras.Their relationship became stronger when everyone already knew about it and it really helps them because when they fight their friends would be their peacemaker and won't let their fight last so Amber really is thankful to them.Their fans actually grew because of their relationship even though they are happy,they want the fans to appreciate their talents as individuals and not like them just because they are a couple,thankfully their fans understood them and knew when to stop with their teasing and mentioning the about their relationship in their videos and SNS.Henry was very proud of himself after he posted that post because according he is the main reaason why they are still together and going strong,he said he's the reason why the two of them are popular right now.Amber just said yes to end the topic and stop Henry from bragging about i though sometimes he would mention it even if it does not relate to the topic of their conversation.

*******************************

_**Henry's** _ **post**

[Let's just petend that there are pictures here.Thanks.]

Captiion: HEY you girl! I was mad at that music video you posted so I ignored you intentionally and was planning on keeping it up but then I saw you smile at me and I think you casted a spell on me because I forgot that I was mad and upset at you and that I will ignore you.I guess it was my fault for being sensitive BUT I will still blame you because you said I am immature.Glad that you made me upset so I had a reason to visit you and spend time with you,your beautiful smile was a bonus.Okay I will stop 'cause this is getting too long.I luv you,my Llama hehe.

Amber:Gross gross gross luvyoutoo gross gross gross gross gross.


End file.
